Maggie Pesky
Margaret "Maggie" Mary Pesky is a 12-year-old tomboyish fly girl and is the second eldest of the Pesky siblings, as well as the former member of the Pesky family. She is the main protagonist of The Buzz on Maggie. Maggie dreams of being a famous rockstar and plays often on her pink double neck guitar, and she even bends the rules to make her dream become reality. She always gets herself in sticky situations, such as become a member of Buzzdale Academy's all clubs to avoid a math test. Her best friend, Rayna Cartflight, often helps Maggie with her plans, although Rayna sometimes thinks the plans are too much. Maggie is a student at Buzzdale Academy in Stickyfeet. Her class teacher is Mrs. Wingston (also her math and science teacher) and her history and drama teacher is Mr. Bugspit. Principal Peststrip is always after Maggie and waiting for her to bend the rules so he can nail her. Maggie's rival, Dawn Swatworthy, is Buzzdale's snob and often tries to sabotage for Maggie and Rayna. Maggie once had a crush on Aldrin's friend Troy, a math tutor, which thought that Maggie and Rayna were immature, so Maggie and Rayna failed their math test so that they could be tutored by Troy and show him how mature they were. Another of Maggie's crush was Brad Montergoe, Pupert's scout leader. Early life Not much is known about Maggie's early childhood. A baby picture of her as a maggot is shown in "The Candidate." When Maggie and Rayna were around 4 years old, they painted on kindergarten. Rayna had a dream of being an artist and painted something that looked like a tree, but it was a "magical city with a king and a queen and four fairy princesses", and then she called Maggie a "dream killer". It is revealed that she took Aldrin's place as uncle Zeb's favorite child when she was around 7 years old. Description Occupations Maggie once worked at the gourmet restaurant Le Termite, a restaurant for termites. The food is made of wood. After Maggie got fired, she wanted to work at Buzz Burger, the fast food restaurant Aldrin works on. In the episode "Sick Days, Inc.", Maggie and Rayna opened their own business. Personality Maggie is very cute, spunky and ambitious. Although good at heart, she can be rather selfish or manipulative if it helps her achieve something she wants. Her defining characteristic is her dream of becoming a famous rockstar, which she often fantasizes about. Singing career Maggie had a small career in "The Price of Fame", when Pupert wanted her to sing "Lucy", the song he wrote to his crush. Maggie performed the song at Show and Tell in Pupert's class, but everyone thought it was lame and boring. Then Maggie started singing a new song she made up at that moment, "Tony the Tick". Later, Maggie promised to sing Pupert's song on Lucy's birthday party, but, all the kids wanted Maggie to sing "Tony the Tick" and Maggie's "manager" said that "what these kids love about you is that you skip the sacky songs and goes right to the big part!". After the party, Maggie promised, once again, that she will sing Pupert's song, but this time just for Lucy. They decided that Maggie would sing it at the playground. But Maggie could not make it, because all her fans chased her all over Stickyfeet. When she finally got there, Lucy had left and Pupert was really sad. Later, Maggie performed at Cheese E. Mc Buzzy's in front of all her fans. She saw how sad Pupert was, and she finally sang "Lucy". When she started singing, all of her fans left, because they think she is singing a bad song. And then, her career was over. The Flaming Moths Maggie has written a song to The Flaming Moths' lead singer Gunther. In the final episode of the series, "Life with Maggie", Maggie is finally becoming a famous rock star. When Maggie joins The Flaming Moths band, she is saying goodbye to the Pesky family. Maggie, Gunther and two members of the band will performed in rock concerts all around the world. Now, Maggie will never come back home to Stinkyfeet. Appearance Relationships Family Aldrin Pesky Maggie and Aldrin are rivals most of the time. They are fighting and playing pranks on each other. Aldrin thinks that Maggie needs to learn a few things about being famous. But he is sometimes on Maggie's side, when they are playing pranks on their little brother Pupert. Maggie and Aldrin both want to be uncle Zeb's favorite relative, as "the red favorite hat" prove. Pupert Pesky Pupert and Maggie are most like friends, but Maggie is often using him for her own wants and needs. Bella Pesky Bella can just say "goo" and "gah". Maggie wanted Bella in a sister act for a baby food commercial. Chauncey and Frieda Pesky Maggie has a brief relationship with her parents. Because of her insane plans, she often gets in a lot of trouble. Chauncey and Frieda understands Maggie and are just punish her if she really deserves it. Best friend Rayna Cartflight Rayna and Maggie has a different kind of best friend relation. Sometimes they are best friends, and sometimes they are kind of enemies, because of Maggie's often selfish needs but Rayna's no perfect either. Crushes 'Troy' Both Maggie and Rayna had a crush on Troy, a math tutor at Buzzdale. But he was not interested in younger immature flies, so Maggie and Rayna decided to show him how mature they were. They failed their math test so they could be tutored by him, and a war between them started. Maggie got an A+ on a test and did not have to be tutored anymore. But then she found out that Rayna made her test. Later, Maggie went to Rayna's house and Mrs. Cartflight said that Rayna was tutored at the beach. When Maggie arrived a fight between her and Rayna started. They tried as much as possible to show Troy that they were not immature, but after all, he thought they were even more immature. Maggie and Rayna decided to don't care about him anymore and they were friends again. 'Brad' Maggie took Pupert to his Fly Scout meeting and she saw Brad play with the kids. She thought that he was good-looking and then he walked to her. They talked and he asked her out. Then Maggie saw Brad putting on his scout uniform and her head explode in fear. Later, Maggie told Rayna the whole situation and Rayna said that "the Fly Scouts is an evil organization!". Maggie did not gave up, she changed the scouts' uniforms to something cooler. Then the scout president made an unexpected visit at a scout meeting, and Brad got fired as the scout leader because of the uniforms. The president later decided that Brad would come back, if Maggie could play some songs on her guitar. Later, Maggie had to sing songs and play her guitar with false teeth and a pair of silly glasses. Gallery Maggie_waving_goodbye_to_the_Pesky_family.png|Maggie waves goodbye to the Pesky family when she joins The Flaming Moths band. Background Information *Maggie is the former family member of the Pesky family *Maggie is the current leader of the rock band, "The Flaming Moths" *"Fantascious" is the only catchphrase used by Maggie. Sometimes she says "fantabulous" or "fabulicious". Category:The Buzz on Maggie characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters